Chiharu Amaki
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Chiharu is a Sand Mage member of the Fairy Tail (Guild). She pairs up with Max Alors for missions, forming together with him Team Suna. Appearance Chiharu is a medium-height young girl. Her body is athletic, fit and quite muscular. She doesn't have big breasts. Her chestnut hair is short, messy and styled with thick bangs that cover the left side of her forehead and stop just before they reach her eyes, which are dark brown with long eyelashes. Chiharu likes dressing brown leather; she often wears brown leather shorts and suede boots. The upper side of her body is always covered by baggy t-shirts, hoodies and pullovers. Her Fairy Tail stamp is in brown ink and located on her right calf, and it usually shows up right at the turn-up of her boot. Chiharu always has a pair of goggles on top of her head, which she wears as a protection for her eyes while using her Sand Magic. 'Personality' Chiharu has a cheerful and bubbly personality. She behaves in a friendly and sweet way even towards strangers, as long as they are not enemies. She is very fun to be with and optimistic most of the time. However, she always knows when it is time to stop bugging other people because she does not want to annoy them. Chiharu is very strong: it is very difficult to offend, disappoint or hurt her. With her friends she is affectionate and loyal to death. She is spontaneous and sincere: she just can't lie to other people and even when she tries, she fails miserably. Her nickname is Chie, and she is very proud of it: as soon as she makes new friends, she likes to point out that she prefers to be called that way. Her parents trained her to become a cartographer, so she has a great sense of direction. Since she was raised in a merchants guild, she has a soft spot for money and expensive things. Her biggest weakness is her naivety. 'History' Chiharu was born and raised in Acalypha, in the merchants guild Galleons where her parents used to work. She was loved by all members as she was the only child in the guild, and everyone taught her a lot. She learnt how to read and write, drawing, economic theories, the history and geography of Fiore, and she liked the latter so much that she started studying to become a cartographer. When Chiharu was fifteen, one day her wealthy guild was attacked by a group of Dark mages looking for money, who took hostages the people who were inside; Chiharu and her parents were among them. Some guild members tried to resist and the three Mages went on a killing rampage. When the frightened Chiharu saw her parents being slaughtered in front of her, her Magic power awakened and she knocked out the three criminals. The terrorized girl was then found by the mage that had been sent to set the hostages free. It was Fairy Tail's Loke. When he saw that he had arrived too late, he decided to take the confused Chiharu, who was the only survivor, to his Guild. Chiharu found in Fairy Tail a new family. She became great friends with Loke, whom she considered her saviour, and Max Alors, who taught her Sand Magic (since he had the same type of power) and became her first teammate. 'Magic and Abilities' Chiharu loves fighting, so sometimes she gets into fights she sould not be involved in and challenges people even if it would not be necessary to. She can get a little bit too worked up, but she can recognise immediately if an opponent is too strong for her. Chiharu is a Sand Magic user. She can manipulate sand shaping it into various forms. Her personal Creation magic assumes the following shapes: '-Sand Make: Wall'(サンドメイク ウオール''Sando Meiku: Wooru''): a strong wall made of sand protects her fom the opponents' attacks. '-Sand Make: Slash'(サンドメイク スラシュ''Sando Meiku: Surashu''): a slash made of sand comes out from Chiharu's hand and quickly hits the opponent. '-Sand Make: Wave'(サンドメイク ウエヴ''Sando Meiku: Uevu''): Chiharu can create a sandstorm, but this attack is very dangerous because, as Chiharu cannot control it properly, it hits everyone in the area, both allies and enemies. '-Sand Make: Desert Twister'(サンドメイク 砂漠ノトゥイスター''Sando Meiku: Sabaku no Tuisutaa''): her best attack. It creates a huge sand tornado which traps the enemy inside. Expert hand-to-hand combatant= Chiharu is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. She trains every day in different types of martial arts and she has learnt to transform as she pleases single parts of her body into sand, so it is difficult to hit her with a physical attack. Stil, she cannot manage to create a full sand clone, even though her partner Max has tried to teach her many times. Unison Raid= So far, Chiharu has only managed to cast a Unison Raid with Max Alors, which resulted in an impenetrable sand wall. 'Equipment' 'Weaknesses' - Chiharu's Sand Magic is weak to Water and Air Magics. - Chiharu is incredibly tone-deaf, she really can't sing. - Chiharu's biggest weakness is her naivety. - Chiharu is incapable of lying and hiding things. 'Timeline' Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters